mobilephonegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aleroth Sarenford
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Mobilephone Games Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Ale, I added a few more pages. Fixed Angry Birds, added a slider to the main page, added Wiki Staff to the top bar, and a few other things. When you get on, I'd like for oyu to check everything out to see if it fits to your liking. I also know how ot change the background and I'd like ot discuss with you over PM something's we may need for this wikia. Happy editing Oldworldblues42 20:54, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I think we should get an Achievement List and a Top Ten List. It will help build the Wikia a bit. We don't have to follow those polls you were talking about. Wikia's have to be different and diverse to be interesting and fun to use. Thanks for listeningOldworldblues42 21:03, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I found another user who said they would like to help the wikia with Templates and whatnot. This is getting better for your wikia and he's going ot help you with the main page. He said starting Tuesday!! Oldworldblues42 00:12, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Hello, it is I that Oldworldblues42 mentioned. I do not have the time to really help you out today, so I'll start later this week (possibly tomorrow). Also, I can get rid of the "added by..." under images if you'd like me to.-- } | boek }} talk 00:27, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Let's get this show on the road. Get it all started. I'm ready. >:3 Oldworldblues42 00:01, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I have been unable to start yet, I have had more work to do than I originally thought, I may have enough time this weekend. Definitely next week I will be able to help out.-- } | boek }} talk 03:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Alrigt. That will be okay. I will report here on July 4 but I may not gte to be on for about a month due to vacation...Well, Happy Editing!~ Oldworldblues42 22:21, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I think I could, Yes. Thank you for this privilege. Happy Editing!~ Oldworldblues42 22:29, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Aleroth. I just wanted to say: Hi. 15:10, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Question on comment I'm pretty sure I know what happened to tun. I'm really sorry to inform you that it is passed as way to late. He's been vandalizing the fallout wikia as well He is also LITERALLY a joke in the chat, as people will quote the crap he says and laugh and laugh. He's been doing nothing but hiding behind proxies, and making people misserable, he needs his IP adress banned, because even if a guy pleged to stop killing people, he's already done enough to be locked up. If there's any way for you to get his original IP adress, it would be helpfull. I do like that you are trying to help him, but it won't do anymore. The Enclave shall prevail! 22:10, June 26, 2012 (UTC) tun I think you might have got to him, or he just got bored. He hasn't been to the chat in a long time. He's had 22 account that we know of on the wikia. He always comes to the chat and talk inod english about ice towers coming, but that's all he does before he get's kicked.I'll let you know if he turn up again. The Enclave shall prevail! 15:16, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Ahoy Captain! *Holds Right Hand To Head* I may be out on Friday due to traveling but I will be on around..Sunday maybe Monday..Oh, btw..have you watched Hetalia?..You should, it's amazing..XDD Happy Editing~~ Oldworldblues42 15:33, July 4, 2012 (UTC) t Aleroth I have to tell you somthing urgent come to chat and fast -Tunselous Aleroth my friend i must talk to you urgently. -Tunselous I've added a couple game pages and added some stuff to the top navigation bar. I hope you like it. c:MisterInformation 03:14, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Theme Change I've changed the main color for the them to a lighter shade. Pitch black makes some templates, such as the wiki table template look weird. Tell me if you don't like it and I'll change it back right away. MisterInformation 03:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Need to talk Aleroth, I need to talk to you about some things. We should either chat about it in the chat, or just use talk pages to discuss things. Either way, we need to talk. Talk to staff about that wiki and get eve's rights removed. She updated her avatar on it and she has to leave the wiki now.